Del odio al amor y mas alla
by AnnettK
Summary: Alguna palabras nunca son fáciles de olvidar, algunas decisiones no son fáciles de tomar y a veces las que mas nos duelen resultan ser las correctas.
1. Capitulo 1

HEY ARNOLD no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon

Español es mi primer idioma asi que decidi pasar mi primer fanfic a español (Love Don't Hate) no he visto la serie tanto en ingles como para redactar las expresiones al 100% tanto como en español.

Espero les guste, por favor dejen sus opiniones!

Gracias

* * *

Capitulo 1 (Aquellas Palabras)

Helga

Todo parecía igual que siempre solo que ya no eramos los mismos niños de 9 años. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, Phoebe sigue mi mejor amiga por supuesto solo que ahora tiene novio, de hecho lo ha tenido desde hace 3 años y medio, debo decir que no me sorprende que Phoebe y Gerald sean pareja, lo que si me sorprende es que para ser el muchacho mas "cool" "fresh air" de la escuela le tomo bastante tiempo invitarla a una cita real y mas aun pedirle que fuera su novia, me sorprendí y me alegre mucho por ella, sabia cuando le gustaba Geraldo quien por cierto ahora tiene un corte menos alto que antes pero sigue siendo el melenudo del grupo. Además de eso se podría decir que todo sigue igual, Rhonda aun es la niña rica y mimada cuya mejor amiga tiene una obsesión por los insectos y nadie entiende como funciona su amistad, no del todo. Harold es aun el niño rosa de mama solo que mas alto y comiendo el doble, Eugene aun es el sr mala suerte pero debo decir que sin el todo seria mas aburrido, Sid y Stinky solo hablan de videojuegos y de como no entienden su mala suerte con las chicas. Y por supuesto mis sentimientos por Arnold no han cambiado, tener que admitir que sigo enamorada del cabeza de balón y no tener el valor de decírselo no es algo nuevo y por supuesto ninguno de nosotros volvió a mencionar lo ocurrido en el edificio FTi.

Arnold tampoco a cambiado mucho, aun es el señor lado positivo de todo y si, aun intenta ganar el afecto de la señorita perfección quien tampoco a cambiado mucho. Debo decir que quizás yo soy una de las que mas a cambiado aunque sigo siendo la chica de los puños de hierro, chistes crueles y sarcásticos ese lado suave y calmado que siempre trate de ocultar de alguna manera tomo control sobre mi cuando cumpli los 16 y aunque al comienzo ni yo misma estaba segura de como tomarlo debo admitir que dio muy buenos resultados de los que debo agregar, tener una amistad un poco mas "normal" con Arnold fue el mejor. Sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarme hasta cuando mis sentimientos seguirían siendo un secreto para el.

Era una mañana típica, 7:30 ya iba saliendo a la escuela y Phoebe ya me esperaba en la entrada de mi casa

"Buenos días Helga" Dijo Phoebe con mucho entusiasmo

"Buenos días Phoebs! que tal todo? ese buen humor dice mucho" Dije de manera sarcástica pero sonriéndole

"Todo esta muy bien Helga... bueno de hecho si, hoy tengo una cita muy especial con Gerald" Pude ver como se sonrojaban sus mejillas

"Dejame adivinar... otro mes al lado del mejor chico del mundo"

"Ciertamente si Helga, no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo ya dentro de poco serán 4 años con Gerald" La sonrisa y el color rojo de las mejillas de Phoebe decían mucho, ella realmente estaba feliz y eso me alegraba.

Le sonreí una vez mas a mi mejor amiga pero mientras seguíamos caminando estoy segura que ella no pudo evitar notar el suspiro que di y como mi sonrisa se desvanecia mientras iba sumergida en mis pensamientos, ella podia imaginarse sin ningún problema que estaba relacionado con Arnold. Phoebe a pesar de no decírmelo no podia evitar sentirse mal por mi, después de todo sabia muy bien por lo que pasaba todos los días al tener que verlo y fingir que era otro amigo mas, alguien sin mayor relevancia sin mencionar que el seguía detrás de Lila, seguro tambien recordaba cuando le dije como Arnold invito a salir a Lila cuando caminaban por los pasillos y como al pararse justamente en mi casillero le dijo:

"Realmente me gustaría ir al cine contigo Lila o quizás a cenar si lo prefieres" Su sonrisa era grande pero timida

"Es muy dulce de tu parte Arnold y me gustaría mucho pero espero que no olvides Arnold que no me gustas gustas solo me agradas" Tipico de Lila, romper las ilusiones del chico con una inocente sonrisa

"Lo se Lila pero eso no me detiene de intentarlo y lo hare... porque de verdad me gustas mucho y espero que algún dia pueda gustarte también" Dijo Arnold sin dejar de mirar a Lila

Ninguno de ellos noto que yo estaba allí sacando libros de mi casillero y no me atrevi a voltear a verlos o a decir algo pero sentí como algo dentro de mi se quebraba y se sentía vacio.

Cuando le conte eso a Phoebs fue al primera vez que no pude contenerme y llore sin poder parar, estoy segura que fue la primera vez que ella me veía llorar asi, con lagrimas de tristeza, desesperación, se sentio mal se que si pero yo solo podia pretender que era fuerte e indiferente a pesar de las lagrimas.

"Helga no crees que es tiempo de que le digas a Arnold?" Pregunto Phoebe con algo de miedo por haber mencionado a Arnold

Permanecí en silencio unos segundo pensando en que debía decir...

"No tiene caso Phoebs, después de ese dia hace ya dos años en los casilleros, el temor al rechazo desvanecio cualquier idea o esperanza de atreverme a decirle -Pero Helga- NO Phoebe, no tiene caso y sabes realmente no importa, al menos el cabeza de balón me ve como una amiga una de verdad creo que no puedo pedir mas" Le dije a mi mejor amiga con un tono triste y monótono.

Se que ella no estaba del todo convencia y no imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de decirme

"Helga no puedes hacer eso, solo conformarte y dejarlo asi... que pasara cuando te acepten en Nueva York? te iras sin decirle y nunca poder saber que hubiera pasado si tan solo le dijeras la verdad en lugar de dejae que el miedo domine completamente tus acciones?" Phoebe sonaba molesta y seria, la mire por un momento en shock y suspire

"No es tan fácil, yo solo soy su bully y ahora su amiga que aun le juega bromas, lo llama por apodos y le hace comentarios sarcásticos nada va a cambiar eso y además, no creo que me den esa beca"

Yo había aplicado a una beca o mejor dicho "semi-beca" para estudiar 6 meses en Nueva York y si tenia suerte me darían la beca completa y podría continuar allí y asi poder convertirme en escritora aunque para ser honesta aplique no porque me emocionara mucho la idea sino para demostrarles a Bob, Miriam y Olga que yo podia y seria mucho mas que lo que ellos pensaban, que tenia talentoy llegaría lejos pero realmente no me veía estando tan lejos de mi mejor amiga o de Arnold.

"Helga tienes mucho talento y estoy segura de que lo vas a conseguir y por eso es que creo que...-Antes de Phoebe poder terminar de hablar la interrumpí para señalarle que ya estábamos llegando a la escuela y Gerald como era usual la esperaba en la entrada... junto a Arnold-

"Ven conmigo Helga por favor al menos solo dale los buenos días" Phoebe me lo pidió como si fuera lo mas importante en el mundo para ella

Lo pensé por un instante mientras cruzábamos la calle, quizás Phoebe tenia razón quizás darle los buenos días era una buena idea quizás y podría tener una conversación con el pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente desplazado por las palabras que no había podido olvidar "Realmente me gustas mucho Lila y espero algún dia gustarte también" asi que simplemente suspire. Cuando finalmente llegamos a la entrada Phoebe le dio un beso a Gerald como era costumbre le dijo buenos días a el y a Arnold, no había notado que yo camine mas lento detrás de ella, quería ocultarme no quería que nadie viera la inmensa tristeza que reflejaba mi rostro pero fue imposible, incluso Arnold y Gerald lo notaron pues era muy obvio que no era la misma esa mañana.

Me detuve para mirar a Phoebe, Arnold y Gerald dije "buenos días" y segui caminando sin decir otra palabra ni mirar atrás.

* * *

Phoebe

"Soy yo o Pataki no parece Pataki esta mañana?" Pregunto Gerald con confusion ante el comportamiento de Helga

"Creo que no pudo dormir bien anoche y esta muy cansada esta mañana" Dije esperando convencerlo

"Se veía algo triste, no es común en Helga" Dijo Arnold

En ese momento me di cuenta que en efecto Arnold no había dejado de mirar a Helga mientras caminaba y se alejaba cada vez mas de nuestra vista y entonces pensé y era mas que evidente que a el le preocupaba y eso significaba que le importaba y quizás solo quizás eso podría significar que Helga ciertamente tenia una oportunidad.

Estaba segura de que Helga se había dirigido al baño y cuando entre ella estaba allí efectivamente, salpicando su cara con agua fría miro su reflejo y una vez mas se hundía en sus pensamientos...

 ** _Helga_**

 _"Que te sucede Helga? era algo tan sencillo como cambiarle crema de afeitar a Harold por un mr fudgy ¿QUE TE SUCEDE? ... ¿Por que esas palabras siguen allí? Es ridículo! ya han pasado 2 años ¿por que? Acaso todos esos años, poemas, altares, TODO son solo un carrusel sin sentido del cual no puedo bajar? Lo amo... y a la vez"_

"¿Que fue eso Helga?" Pregunte, sacándola evidentemente de sus pensamientos

"Le dije buenos días o no?" Dijo Helga sin mostrar emoción alguna

"Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Helga, por que no puedes dejar esas palabras atrás?"

"Como ya te lo he dicho Phoebs, no es tan sencillo no fue como son Summer, o Ruth, es diferente yo no estaba preparada para oir eso" Dijo Helga mirando al piso

"Helga debes intentarlo, recuerda lo que dijo la Dr Bliss, debes enfrentarlo debes decirle porque el merece saberlo, quizás cambie las cosas... quizás..-"

"Quizas se enamorara de la chica que le hace la vida miserable y vivirá felizmente con su propio tormento personal. Fin. Linda historia" Dijo Helga

"NO! Helga tu eres mas que eso, eres quien entrego sus botas Nancy Spumony, quien busco por 3 horas su gorra en la basura, quien fingio ser su amiga por cartas solo para tener una cita con el, quien lo hizo y arriesgo todo para ayudarlo a salvar el vecindario, quien se preocupa mas por el que por si misma...-

"Y quien le confeso sus sentimientos en la azotea de aquel edificio y se retractor con la propia ayuda de el convenciéndome de que solo nos dejamos llevar por la emoción del momento y como si realmente nada hubiera pasado"

"Helga eso fue hace mucho tiempo, eran unos niños y seguramente el no estaba listo para oir eso"

"Y aquí estamos, 9 años después y aun fue "la emoción del momento" seamos realistas Phoebs, esto no es una historia de amor donde la final todos son felices ... es solo... Un momento mas en la vida de Helga G Pataki"

"Pero... Helga...-" Antes de poder decir algo mas sono la campana

"Vamos! ya sabes que al viejo Brown no le gustan los retrasos" Dijo Helga, saliendo rápidamente del baño.

* * *

El dia transcurrio en lo que podría decirse "su curso normal" pero no todo era como siempre y Arnold no podia evitar preguntarse si algo le sucedia a Helga, quizás no eran los mejores amigos pero a Arnold le importaba y siempre por alguna razón Helga parecía estar allí y mas que eso, lo había ayudado en muchas ocasiones... Una en particular llego a su mente..

Sucedió cuando tenían 16, la profesora de Literatura les había asignado un informe bastante largo sobre los poetas checos del siglo XX y el había olvidado sacar el libro de la biblioteca y para cuando lo recordó fue corriendo a la biblioteca, era un dia gris de mucho viento y ya era tarde para cuando llego a la biblioteca ya estaba cerrado y Sra Pinderschloss era conocida por reconocer muy bien cuando un trabajo venia de un libro ya que todos los que ella asignaba solo podían encontrarse en libros tan antiguos que en ningún lugar de internet podría encontrarse, era una mujer bastante anticuada y estricta, Arnold suspiro y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa cuando vio a Helga venir...

"No me digas que el Sr lado positivo" salio a ser el sol en este dia tan agradablemente gris" Dijo Helga con un tono sarcástico como era usual

"De hecho... olvide sacar el libro para el trabajo de literatura pero la biblioteca ya esta cerrada asi que iba de regreso a casa" Respondio Arnold con un tono bajo de desanimo

"Entonces tienes suerte de que yo viniera por este camino cabeza de balón, justamente venia a regresar ese libro" Saco el libro de su bolso y se lo entrego y sin decir mas se dio vuelta y se fue

"Helga! Espera!" grito Arnold mientras caminaba rápido para alcanzarla

"Y ahora que cabeza de balón?" Pregunto, intentando parecer molesta

"Tu.. tu ya terminaste el informe? es bastante largo y..."

"Rayos cabeza de balón por quien me tomas? Por supuesto que ya lo termine" Luego de esas palabras siguió caminando un poco mas rápido hasta que ya no estaba en la vista de Arnold

Arnold paso casi toda la noche haciendo el informe, agradecido con Helga el no se imaginaba que tendría tanta suerte aunque ella se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias. Al dia siguiente todos debían entregar su informe, nada parecía fuera de lo común pero Arnold noto que Helga no lo entrego sin embargo no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto en ese momento hasta que casi al final de la clase la Sra Pinderschloss le pidió a Helga que se queda después de que sonara la campana y cuando todos salieron el espero detrás de la puerta para asi poder escuchar...

"Helga querida, que sucedió?" Pregunto la profesora con un tono serio y preocupación

"Lo siento Sra Pinderschloss, olvide sacar el libro de la biblioteca y cuando fui ya estaba cerrada" Respondio Helga

"No es común en ti Helga, dejare que entregues el informe la próxima semana pero espero que no se repita"

"Gracias Sra Pinderschloss no sucederá de nuevo"

Arnold no podia creer lo que había escuchado, Helga le mintió y le dio el libro aun cuando ella aun no había terminado su informe, quizás ni lo había comenzado. Al ver que Helga iba saliendo del salon no pudo evitar acercarse y preguntarle

"Helga, espera"

"Que quieres cabeza de balón?"

"Por que mentiste? Por que me diste el libro cuando aun no tenias tu informe listo?"

Helga lo miro por un momento, suspiro y trato de ser lo mas ruda y clara posible...

"Yo no voy mal en literatura cabeza de balón además te veias tan patético ayer me refiero a que... no es normal ver al "Sr lado bueno" tan decaído asi que lo menos que podia hacer por esa cabezota tuya era darte el libro de acuerdo, no es gran cosa Arnold" Respondio Helga mientras se alejaba

Arnold solo se quedo allí, analizando las palabras de Helga sin tener oportunidad de responder pero aun agradecido y no paraba de pensar que ella siempre parecía estar allí cuando el necesitaba algo y cuando necesitaba a alguien siempre resultaba ser Helga.

* * *

Ese fue el capitulo 1

Si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario o incluso hipótesis de que pasara por favor comenten :)


	2. Nota de Autor

Hola a todos

Disculpen el abandono, se que quizas nadie esta leyendo esto y ya han pasado casi dos años desde mi ultima actualizacion, lo lamento. He pasado por muchas cosas desde mudarme de pais a no tener internet en casa.

No he olvidado esta historia y estoy ansiosa por retomarla. Espero pronto estar corrigiendo y publicando los siguientes capitulos.


End file.
